Airfield guard lights are generally elevated from ground level and are used to prevent runway incursions of planes entering from taxiways. An example airfield guard light includes a set of two flashing amber lights. The airfield guard light can be positioned at the taxiway/runway boundary, and the flashing lights warn the pilot of an aircraft not to proceed onto the runway.